Episode Tag 2x12: A Good Death is Hard to Find
by ThinkingBeforeTalking
Summary: Short addition to the love rectangle.


_**Author note:**__ An awesome reader, taytay.1895.1 made a request for a small addition to the love rectangle scene between Walt, Vic and Lizzie that was in Episode 12 of season 2. So here it is :)_

Closing the door and retreating into the relative safety of my room to brood over what had just happened seemed like a good idea. The ensuing awkwardness was uncomfortable to say the least. I didn't quite know what to make of Lizzie's outburst, if she would only have just let me explain. Then again, I didn't try very hard to refute her last assertion, maybe because there was some truth to it.

Being with Lizzie was fun but it never filled the void, instead it felt like a diversion from other emotions which I couldn't act on or tried to ignore. She could likely sense that I didn't have the same depth of feelings for her as she did for me.

I sat down on the edge of the bed to continue my rumination when the unavoidable knock at the door interrupted my thoughts.

"Yeah!"

Fearing my highly embarrassed state had deteriorated further, Vic opened the door slowly, she probably just wanted to make sure I hadn't drowned myself in the tub.

"Hey Walt ... um sorry about that, I shouldn't have answered the door but you were in the shower ... maybe I should go ..."

She stood at the door with a duffle bag on her shoulder sharing brief glances between me and the floor.

"No ... it's not safe."

"I can stay at the station tonight, Ed's not going to go after me there."

She tried her best to convince me with an air of false confidence that it was a tolerable solution, but the lingering trepidation of an unpredictable assailant was too much to hide.

"If he did, I don't think an old wooden door and an unlocked jail cell is going to stop him."

From her description, Ed Gorski didn't sound like the reasonable type, a change of location wasn't going to be much of a deterrent to him.

"I want you to stay ... it's just a misunderstanding."

"You should probably go after her."

"Why?"

"Because ... cause you and her ... because you're in a relationship with her."

"I don't know if you could call it that ..."

"Well, she seems to think that you are so it might be a good idea to clear the air."

"It can wait, let her settle down some, she might wanna throw things at me right now."

I was trying to make light of the situation and perhaps the conversation didn't have to veer into more difficult territory. Vic turned to leave and part of me was relieved.

"Do you Walt?" She held on to the door frame for a little nerve and support, still with her back to me.

"Do I what?"

"What she said, do you have feelings for me?"

"I ... um I don't know what I feel right now. She was just angry so ... I wouldn't take anything she said too seriously."

She continued to step out, disappointed by my lack of confirmation either way.

"Vic ..." She stopped mid-stride and turned around to face me again.

"I do care about you ... maybe more than I should."

My conciliatory confession made her step back between the door frame, confronting my gaze, not knowing how to respond. I could see her weaving together a thought and after a pause she offered a reply.

"You know ... when you were up on that mountain chasing Durrel on foot awhile back. I was upset ... with you mostly, going up there alone risking your life, but also with myself for letting you go. I thought ... I thought that if you didn't make it back, a big part of me would never forgive myself."

"It was my decision Vic, you couldn't have stopped me."

"No, that's not what I meant ... I mean if you didn't come back, I wouldn't have had the chance to tell you how I felt."

"What are you saying Vic?"

"That I probably shouldn't feel the way I do about you."

"I don't know what it is and I can't explain it Walt, I feel connected to you in a way that I've never felt with another person, I don't understand it and it scares me."

She could see my dumbfounded expression and the door closed on my inability to verbalize my own confusion and flux of emotions when I was with her. Was it merely an infatuation or something much deeper, lately it felt like the latter.

"G'night Walt ..."


End file.
